31337 Geek
by Invader Neutron
Summary: Jimmy and Cindy are in high school. Jimmy wants Cindy. Cindy's with Nick. But what happens when Cindy and Nick break up? What happens when there's trouble on Jimmy and Cindy's first date?


I Give Up

_I could never ask for anything_

_But you always wanted everything_

_Did you think that it would be this way?_

_I never thought that you would turn away…_

Sheen Estavez was sitting casually on one of the outside benches; his faded baggy jeans, worn high-tops, and sleeveless jersey adding to the large silver chains glinting on his wrist and around his neck. His hair was still short, but was currently allowed to lay down and curl of it's own desire. Carl Wheezer was sitting next to him, a bag of donuts in one hand. His red hair fell around his head in about the same way it had before, except now it hung around his chin. He'd lost his weight, but was still chubby and had gained a lot in height. Not one bit of sugary pastry hit his clothes as he continued to eat them. Wearing his usual orange polo, now untucked, and a pair of cargo corduroy with slightly worn Doc Martins, he looked perfectly comfortable with himself.

"Hey, Sheen, where's Jimmy?" he asked as he took a bite of raspberry-filled goodness. Sheen shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe he got abducted by lizard people from Jupiter or something." He said casually. "Who cares? Where's my love queen?" Sheen looked around the high school common area eagerly. Carl shook his head and went back to his food. Sheen was granted an answer when one Libby Folfax came striding up confidently. Her tight Capri pants and sandals would have looked cheap on another girl had she not been wearing a modest pink shirt. She smiled as she walked up and sat down promptly in Sheen's lap.

"Hey, boy, what's up?" she kissed his cheek. Sheen practically feinted.

"Only you, my funk-master of love." She sighed and stopped him when he tried to kiss her.

"Sheen, what have I told you about the nick-name thing?" she said patiently. Sheen seemed to think hard about it for a moment.

"To do it as often as possible?" he said. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No."

Jimmy Neutron—boy genius and, according to so many girls in school the actual number was lost, boy wonder—walked casually out of his house and up to what looked like a motorcycle. Lost was the ice-crème-cone hair do, instead he let his long hair fall in gentle locks around his shoulders. He wore a simple t-shirt complete with glow-in-the-dark Neutron symbol on it, dark blue jeans that were fitted but not tight and black leather combat boots that, though you couldn't tell with the pants, went up to nearly his knee. Before he got on the bike, he tied his hair back and pulled on a leather jacket and pair of chaps, for safety. He straddled the bike and slipped his full-face black helmet on before starting up the engine. It didn't sound like a motorcycle; in fact it was version 2.0 of his hover car. He revved the engine and lifted off, just noticing Nick Dean's silver corvette as it pulled up in front of Cindy Vortex's house. He growled and gunned it, zooming off so fast he probably could have made it to Japan in less then a minute. It took him less then a second to get to the school; he parked his bike and walked into school, taking his helmet off at the same time. He took no notice of the girls as they openly stared at him, giggling moronically. Yes, he was well liked and well wanted, but he was also completely untouchable. He'd never had a girlfriend, had turned down more girls then even Nick had even flirted with, but it never fazed him. There was only one girl he wanted, not that he would admit it, and only one girl who had yet to fall so willingly at his feet. As he approached Sheen, Libby, and Carl he nodded a solemn hello. At this point they were used to it, as he'd gotten older he'd become brooding and had rarely spoken a word when Cindy and Nick began dating. Libby understood, and she was pretty soon Sheen did as well. As for Carl? If anything other the llamas ever galloped through his mind it was something to do with food. Jimmy didn't have to say anything to convey his feelings, but his friends picked up on the vibe anyway. Libby doubted anybody else in the school knew through. Jimmy leaned against the brick wall beside them, holding his helmet under one arm and propping one foot up on the wall. He untied his hair, pocketing the tie, and letting his soft brown locks fall around him. Libby smiled, she had Sheen and loved him greatly, but even she knew when to appreciate good artwork when it stood before her. She was about to try a conversation with him, he usually talked to her if she was polite, when none other then Cindy and Nick showed up. Jimmy's face darkened as he watched them walk in. Nick had his arm hung casually around Cindy's shoulders, smiling and winking at the other females that happened to be lucky enough to gain his attention, while Cindy had her arm around his waist, smiling slightly and walking beside him like a princess. To Jimmy she was a princess, to every guy in school she was. That's why Nick was dating her, because she was the most beautiful girl in school. No one argued it, no one questioned it. She had been bred perfectly, unfortunately for Jimmy, her mother had also trained her perfectly too. A point Jimmy was disgusted with considering her mother was so interested in such frivolous skin-deep matters that she never stopped to think about the repercussions if the inside of the person wasn't as beautiful. Though he had silently swore to seek vengeance on Nick if he ever did anything to hurt Cindy, nothing had currently shone up so Jimmy was left to simmer. The bell rang and Jimmy turned away before he had to see Cindy and Nick kiss goodbye. Libby caught his arm before he could leave. He looked to her, questioning.

"Jimmy?" was all she had to say. Sheen was already gone, as well and Carl. Libby released him gently.

"I don't trust Nick." Was all he said. Libby bit her lip, honestly neither did she. "You still talk to her, let her know that."

"At least she's happy." Libby offered as Jimmy took a few steps.

"Is she really?" he asked as he walked away. Libby hurried to class then, both not wanting to be late and not wanting to consider Jimmy's words.

By lunch Jimmy was more talkative, not by much, but at least with Cindy and Nick out of site he was friendly. With him in this mood, it was obvious why he had the girls swooning. He was to charming for his own good as he wove his way through the cafeteria. He opened the door for and allowed a pretty girl with tanned skin to walk before him into the lunch line, reached up and help a short girl with black hair get her tray, and even gave a cute freckled girl his spare change because she was short some. They adored him, came close to god-worshiping him, and fawned over him. Just about every girl in the lunchroom he'd turned down at one moment or another, but he'd always done it in such a nice way that it hardly even fazed them. They still called out to him, reached for him, and openly wanted him. He responded to their calls with smiles, nods, and brief chats as he worked his way back to the table he, Sheen, Carl and Libby were sitting at. When he got there Carl and Sheen were already talking about something to do with a videogame, while Libby was happily listening to her CD player as she ate. Jimmy sat down and began eating, pulling out his sketchpad as he did. He reached in his pocket for his pen but it wasn't there. He groaned, slid the sketchpad back in his pack, picked up his pizza slice and left for his locker. He finished the pizza long before he reached the hallway he was headed for and was already chewing on a mint by the time he came up to his padlock. As he was closing the locker, pen now in pocket, he paused. He could have sworn he'd heard someone crying. Listening intently, Jimmy followed the sound to a little corner alcove where, huddle down in the floor, was a blonde girl. Jimmy couldn't see her face, but he didn't need to. He knew exactly who this was and briefly wondered why she was crying and where Nick was. He sat down his pack with a light thump that caught her attention. She looked up at him, wiping her tears away as she did.

"Neutron," her voice wavered from the tears but he could hear the surprise. He held out his hand to help her up and she took it, letting him easily lift her weight. She stayed back in the corner, a few tears still streaming down her cheeks but she tried to smile. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask the same thing about you, Vortex." He said quietly, reaching out to wipe away her tears. "What happened?" he asked as he brought his hand back down to his pocket. Cindy gave a scornful laugh that brought more tears to her eyes.

"Oh…Nick broke up with me." She rolled her eyes and looked back to him. "I'm so stupid for crying over him. He was such a jerk." She reached to wipe her tears away again. Jimmy pulled his hands out of his pockets and opened his arms for her, not expecting her to accept but hoping she would. She looked at him a moment, curious but still in pain and very much wanting comfort, before she rushed into his arms. She clutched him tightly about the neck, crying freely into his chest as he rubbed her back and held her tight. Jimmy nuzzled her neck, closing his eyes and reveling in the scent of her. The bell rang but they paid no notice, nor did they respond to the sounds of students as they spilled from their classrooms around them. Somebody called Cindy's name, a girl, and soon a few more girls joined in around them. Cindy pulled back from Jimmy a little to see what we going on, but still held tight to him. When the girls saw her tears they all gasped and began trying to comfort her. A few glanced up at Jimmy interestedly, but none said anything. Jimmy cupped Cindy's chin in his hand to gain her attention back.

"You gonna be all right, Vortex?" he asked gently. She smiled a little and nodded. "Need a ride home today?" he continued. She nodded again and Jimmy smiled. "Alright, meet me here after school."

"Thanks, Neutron." She said quietly. Jimmy glanced at the girls around him. Brittany, Libby, and a few more he didn't know.

"No problem. I can see you're in good hands so…" he kissed her forehead softly and smiled as he let her go. "Later, Vortex." He grabbed his bag and left, disappearing into the crowd. Cindy didn't know what to do, she didn't really hurt that much over Nick anymore and she was confused as to why Jimmy had kissed her. The girls put their arms around her, asking about what happened and such. She shook herself out of her daze and began answering their questions.

Count On Me

_Relax if you get off track,_

_I'll take the wheel and I'll steer us back_

_I'm looking out for you_

_And even when we don't see eye to eye_

_We can still share a piece of the big blue sky_

_That's what best friends do…_

Cindy waited patiently in the spot Jimmy had told her to. She shivered as she hugged herself and looked around the thinning hallway. A locker slammed and she turned to the sound so see Jimmy walking towards her, helmet in hand. He smiled to her as he approached.

"We're on your bike?" she asked. He smirked.

"No, I just like to wear my helmet in the car." He took her backpack from her, hefting it on one shoulder and motioning her in the right direction.

"Very funny." She rolled her eyes then got a apprehensive look. "Your bike is safe, isn't it?" she asked. Jimmy opened the door for her as he chuckled.

"Are you kidding? I've check and double-checked the rocket boosters, had Goddard make sure all my match was right, and besides—it runs on purple flurp, so it can't blow up." He smiled at her but Cindy was persistent.

"Alright, genius, what happens if you hit your head or something?" she put her hands on her hips and stopped walking.

"I've got VOX uploaded into it, if anything happens to me, she takes over the controls."

"Are you _sure_ it works?" Cindy continued walking.

"You want a ride home or not, Vortex?" he asked as they reached his bike. She sighed and shook her head.

"Alright, alright." Jimmy grinned and put her pack up in the saddlebags. He tossed her his extra helmet before unzipping his jacket and handing it to her too. Cindy couldn't help but notice how tight his shirt was, and how it showed off his nicely toned body. She made a mental note to herself to invite him to her pool party and put on the jacket. Jimmy fired up the bike as she got on behind him.

"Hole on tight, Vortex." He called over his shoulder as he began to pull out of the spot. Another rev of the engines and they were in the air, sailing over Retroville so fast that Cindy got dizzy. She voted to just keep her eyes closed. They seemed to be driving for much to long and she held Jimmy tighter as he began to bring the bike down. When she opened her eyes she nearly screamed.

"Where have you brought me to?" she asked, jerking the helmet off. Jimmy hushed her quickly before she could cause a scene.

"Relax, Vortex, I just gotta pick up some computer parts. It'll only take a minute." He put the bike on security mode and slid both their helmets on the sissy bar. He turned back to her, reaching out and taking her hand. "Stay close to me." Cindy looked around at where they were. Tall buildings rose up on either side of them, graffiti decorated the walls and she saw a few groups of teens loitering around. One of them gave her a twisted smile and a wink and she cringed closer to Jimmy. He glanced at the guy and put his arm around her shoulder defensively as he led her into a little decrepit shop.

"You still haven't told me where we are, Neutron." She whispered to him. Jimmy hugged her closer and answered her gently.

"We're in New York." Cindy gaped at him but didn't get a chance to say anything as somebody else spoke up just then.

"Hey, Jimmy!" an older man behind the counter said jovially in a think Bronx accent. Jimmy grinned and led Cindy up to the counter.

"Hey, Stan, what have you got for me today?" Jimmy leaned casually on the counter as the man turned to pick up something from behind him. Cindy watched with curiosity.

"Just some hard drives…servos…buttons…lights. Usual stuff." The man handed Jimmy the box. "I think there's some aluminum in there too."

"Nice. Usual stuff works." Jimmy reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, casually taking out a couple twenties and handing them to the man.

"Thanks, Jim." The man looked over at Cindy with a kind expression. "You haven't introduced your lovely friend." He mentioned. Jimmy smiled as he motioned to Cindy.

"Stan, meet Cindy Vortex. She's an old friend of mine." Cindy blushed and smiled slightly as she stepped a little closer to Jimmy. "I'm giving her a ride home." Stan chuckled.

"With a little pit stop in New York, Jim?" he laughed. Jimmy joined him with a nod.

"Yeah, she's used to it though, we've gone halfway across the world too." Jimmy gently took Cindy's hand. "Well, thanks, Stan. See you later." He called as he left the store. Jimmy tucked the box in his saddlebag and saw Cindy on the bike first, keeping his eye on the juvenile that was watching Cindy like a hawk. He climbed on after her once she had her helmet on and started the engine, revving it and getting in the air quickly. They were back in Retroville within a minute. Cindy climbed off his bike, taking off the helmet and sitting it on the seat. She pulled of his jacket, folding it over her arm.

"Thanks for the ride, Jimmy." She said quietly. Jimmy looked up when she said his name. He blushed a little, cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair.

"No problem…Cindy. Sorry about the stop but I didn't want to make two trips." He smiled a little then looked to her curiously.

"Are you gonna be alright? I mean the whole Nick thing." He asked, sling her pack over his shoulder and walking across the street with her. Cindy bit her lip before answering.

"I don't think I'll cry anymore." She finally said. Jimmy laughed lightly. "But I can't help but miss him." She added, bringing Jimmy's laughter to a halt. He looked at her as they reached her door.

"Cindy, he didn't deserve you. I hope you know that." Jimmy said quietly. Cindy looked up at him, confusion clear on her face. Jimmy leaned over and kissed her cheek as he handed her the backpack. "I'll be in my lab if you need me, VOX will let you in." he said as he strode away. Cindy shook her head and went into her house.

Jimmy silently let out a curse as he got a little shock from the invention he was working on. He glanced up at the clock, it was nearly eight, he sighed and rubbed his eyes. He looked back down at the mass of wires and computer parts spread before him. He was trying to make a realistic-looking robotic dog. Something that wouldn't be so conspicuous and could be programmed just like Goddard. He picked up his screwdriver and began working once more.

"Cindy Vortex here to see you, Jimmy. Should I let her in?" VOX said systematically. Jimmy wiped some sweat from his brow as he answered, not stopping his work.

"Yes, VOX." He said. Cindy came barreling down the shoot, sliding out of the tube and landing on a big pillow he placed at the end. She dusted herself off and stood up, looking around the lab casually before turning to Jimmy. "Hello, Vortex." He said as he began working on the gears and servos that would make the thing able to walk.

"Did I interrupt anything?" she asked as she came up to him. Jimmy shook his head as he sat down his screwdriver and turned to her.

"Nothing that important. What's up?" Cindy walked over to look at all the inventions on his shelves.

"I didn't want to listen to my parents argue. What's this do?" she picked up an odd-looking object that began buzzing when she touched it. Jimmy walked up behind her and gently took it from her hand, pressing a few buttons and pointing it above them. A view of the yard above them showed through and Jimmy sat it back down.

"Sometimes it come in handy to be able to see through walls and stuff. I made it back in seventh grade so Sheen could know what punishment the principal was going to give him that time he got caught putting gum in the teachers computers so they couldn't get to their grade book." Cindy laughed and reached for another gadget. "So…what are your parents arguing about?" Jimmy asked as he watched her play with a harmless invention. She sighed and sat down the gizmo.

"Me. Mother's furious that Nick broke up with me…she wanted us to get married." She rolled her eyes. "Dad never liked Nick that much though, so you see where the confrontation lies."

"I can relate with your father." Jimmy muttered. Cindy looked up at him quickly.

"You never gave Nick a chance, and neither did my dad." She spat. Jimmy flared.

"A chance? I didn't have to give him a chance! Can't you see what he is?" Cindy gave him a scoffing laugh and turned her back on him as she walked across the lab. Jimmy followed her.

"And pray tell, Neutron, _what is Nick_?" she crossed her arms over her chest, looking Jimmy dead on as he paused a few feet from her.

"I'll tell you exactly what he is, Vortex." Jimmy growled, stepping closer to her as he spoke. "He's nothing but a player who doesn't know the first thing about love. Everybody at school knew he was just dating you because he wanted a piece of arm candy." Cindy backed up a bit, uncrossing her arms, as Jimmy continued, stepping ever closer. "Didn't you ever hear the stories about him and Betty? What about all those other girls? His little _playmates_." He spoke the last word like it was a vile rodent to be crushed as Cindy felt her back press against the cool metal of a wall. That didn't stop Jimmy from stepping closer still; they were barely a foot apart. "Everybody knew he wanted to be able to say he had the beautiful Cynthia Vortex as his own. He flaunted that fact around for quite a while, talking about you like you were some prized doll." Jimmy rested his hands on either side of her on the wall, leaning in close as he spoke. "Makes me wonder why he gave you up, really, but then I can guess. Nick never was one to wait for what he wanted, and if he couldn't get it from the most beautiful girl in school, then he'd settle for second best." Jimmy trailed a hand down her cheek, wiping away the tears that were forming in her eyes. "He didn't deserve you, and you know it, Cindy." He finished quietly. She looked up at him, fierce determination in her eyes.

"You say all this so sure of yourself, how do I know you're not the one I shouldn't trust?" she said. "Nick was the best boyfriend anybody could ever have! He'd never have cheated on me!" Jimmy slammed his fists against the wall beside her; frightening her a little and making her stand straight against the wall once more.

"Are you really so blind? I saw him with Betty more times then I can count while you were with him. Every time I started to say something to Libby about it she'd mention how happy you seemed to be. I didn't want to ruin it for you so I kept quiet!" Jimmy yelled. Cindy tried to push him away and Jimmy stepped back a little, not because she had the strength to push him physically but because she expected and wanted him to get back.

"You are such a jerk!" she yelled. Jimmy growled and pushed her back up against the wall, holding her wrists above her head.

"You are so annoying!" he countered. She tried to get out of his grasp but he held tight. "I hate to throw this at you just after he dumped you but it's true! When have I lied to you, Cindy?" he softened his tone on the last sentence and she stopped fighting. She looked up at him then, tears still shining her eyes. Jimmy loosened his grip on her wrist and let his hands slide down her arms to rest on her sides. Cindy bit her lip as he began to tremble and looked down. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." He said quietly.

"No, you didn't…" she said shakily, biting back her tears. "I had heard the rumors…I just didn't want to face them. I lied to myself because it felt better then facing the truth." She looked up at him. Jimmy smiled.

"The truth may not always be nice, but at least you aren't left with shadows." He said quietly. She hugged him then with a sigh.

"Thank you, Jimmy. What would I do without a friend like you?" she said. Jimmy smiled half-heartedly as he buried himself in her long hair. Just a friend?

Why Don't You Kiss Her?

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see?_

_The feelings that you hide?_

_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside…_

The weeks rolled by as Cindy and Jimmy started getting closer. She could often be found in his lab on the weekends, helping him with his inventions. They still yelled at each other pretty often, but it was always brushed off quickly. That's just the way they were, and they accepted it openly. It helped keep them on their toes. Currently, they were sitting together in the cafeteria. Libby and Cindy talking animatedly about music while Jimmy, Sheen and Carl talked about a new video game. Jimmy mostly just listened, he wasn't that interested in games—he had other stuff to do—but he wasn't so zoned out not to notice Cindy god slightly ridged beside him. He turned to her then.

"What is it, Vortex?" he asked, but didn't get an answer. He followed her gaze and saw Nick standing in the doorway, Betty on one arm with a girl he didn't recognize on the other. Cindy looked down at her plate and pretended not to notice them as they walk by. Jimmy glared at Nick as he passed but only got Nick's trademark "cool" smile in return. Jimmy slipped his arm around Cindy's waist and gave her a little hug, holding her to him, as he whispered to her, so no one else could hear. "You know he's not worth it, Cindy. Forget him." Cindy sighed and looked up into Jimmy's eyes.

"What would I do without, Neutron?" she asked. "You're the best friend a girl could have." She smiled, hugged him back and turned back to Libby, once again talking happily. Jimmy pushed his plate away (Carl quickly taking the rest of his pizza). He didn't feel so hungry anymore. He looked at the clock and picked up his bag. Nodding goodbye to the guys and Libby, and clasping Cindy's shoulder as he kissed her cheek briefly. Cindy looked confused as he left, but didn't stop him. She turned to Libby when he was gone.

"Why did he leave so soon?" she asked. Libby only shook her head. Cindy grabbed her bag and left, following after Jimmy and muttering to herself. "Usually it's the guy that has to run after the girl." She found him at his locker, leaning up against the wall and looking like he was deep in thought. She slowed, at the corner, watching him curiously. His bag lay beside him and he was running his hand through his hair. He stood up off the wall, sighing then suddenly turning around and punched his locker, cursing silently to himself. Cindy gasped slightly and moved back a little more out of his sight. She leaned against the wall and listened, peering around the edge. Jimmy had both hands placed firmly on either side of the dent in his locker, his head bowed. He was muttering something, she faintly heard something about "mathematical equations", "by all laws of nature", and "from what I'd seen in the future" but other that that didn't catch anything. He hit the wall again, with both palms this time she he didn't dent anything.

"Will I always have to be just her friend?" he spoke loudly, as if pleading to somebody. Cindy was surprised, since when had Jimmy gotten serious about his crush? The bell rang and Jimmy hit the locker once more, picking up his bag then and walking moodily down the hall. Cindy ran to tell Libby what she'd seen.

Jimmy was just putting on his leather chaps when Cindy came running up, panting. He looked up at her with a smile that hid his broken mood.

"Hey, Cindy, what took you so long?" he said as he tied his hair back in a pony. Cindy pushed her own hair back out of her face as she stashed her stuff in his saddlebags.

"Sorry, the teacher held us over because some looser wouldn't stop talking." She eyed him warily as he handed her the leather jacket. "Are you alright, Jimmy? You left the table today a little fast…and I didn't see you for the rest of the day." Jimmy suddenly got preoccupied with his helmet strap, for some reason it didn't want to buckle. Cindy reached out and did it for him, leaving him without something to stall with. He smiled a little at her, and then answered quickly.

"I just had to get something out of my locker." He hoped Cindy bought it. She raised an eyebrow but pulled on her helmet without a word. As she mounted the bike behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, she leaned close to his ear, talking in a low voice that sounded just slightly menacing.

"I'll let you go now, Neutron, but I'm going to ask you that same question later and I hope you don't lie to me then too." She leaned back, watching him. Jimmy gripped the handlebar tightly, he looked as though he wanted to say something but instead he just started the engine. Cindy held on tight as he took off, speeding across the air to his and Cindy's home. Cindy got off first, casually taking off her helmet and putting it on the sissy bar. Jimmy seemed reluctant to get off his bike as he watch her take her stuff out of the saddlebags. She paused, holding her books to her chest, and looked at him sourly. His helmet obscured any emotions he might have been showing. She started to take off his jacket but he shook his head.

"I'll be at your house at seven to pick you up. Dress nice, we'll be going in the hover car, I'm taking you to dinner." He spoke in a calm voice, as if he didn't really know what he was doing.

"Where?" she asked immediately. Jimmy jerked his head up to her when she asked, considering for a moment.

"A surprise." He finally said. She sighed and nodded.

"Okay, how nice?" She watched as his hands released the handlebars momentarily as her gripped it tighter.

"Comfortably formal. Nothing to fancy." She nodded and reached out to lay a hand on his arm. She sat her books down on the ground and took his helmet off gently. Jimmy didn't really move, just let her do it without retaliation or even much notice—until she leaned in and kissed his cheek. He looked to her then as she pulled away with a smile.

"I'm not mad at you for lying, Jimmy." She said quietly as she picked up her books. "Just a little disappointed." She handed him his helmet and began walking to her house. When she turned around at the door, Jimmy already had his helmet back on. He looked to her, revving the engine loudly before taking off in a hurry. She watched him until he disappeared, leaving a jet trail in the sky, before going inside. Doing her best to sneak past her mother in the kitchen she had just barely reached the middle of the stairs when she heard her name called. She paused, turning around slowly and suddenly being painfully aware of Jimmy's jacket on her. Her mother stood, hands on hips, at the bottom of the stairs.

"Cynthia, what do you think you are doing?" she asked. She gave a light, nervous laugh.

"Just going upstairs, Mother." She said. Her mother scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

"I meant what were you doing with that boy from across the street? Always riding that thing around, and why doesn't his mother make his cut his hair? He looks like an absolute barbarian." She said haughtily. Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, Mother, he's a genius and more of a gentleman then Nick ever was." She turned around heading up the stairs and slamming the door to her room before her mother could say anything else. Cindy tossed her books on her desk, took off the leather jacket and laid it across her bed, then want over to her closet. She sifted through her dresses idly, considering her options. She didn't have to many choices, three to be exact. A baby pink dress that fit her form well but was more of a summer outfit. A dark blue satin thing that went to the floor and had glass beads sparkling on the tight bodice. And finally, the classic, Little Black Dress. She smiled to herself as she pulled the black one from the rack. It had a collar on it with long sleeves, it was velvet and fit her perfectly, not showing too much since it fell to the floor as well, but it had an open back and a slit on one side up to mid-thigh. She laid it out carefully on her bed, picking out a pair of high-heeled, ankle-strap, round-toed shoes. She smiled to herself then headed off for the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. Lucky her mother worked tonight, and her father liked Jimmy.

If You Can't Do The Math

_Don't have to be a genius_

_To figure what's between us_

_If you can't do the math_

_Then get out of the equation_

_I am calling you back_

_This is star sixty-nine_

_Is it minus or a plus?_

_Doesn't nothing equal up?_

_If you can't do the math_

_And nothing adds up_

_Tell me why I'm here_

Cindy was anxiously waiting for Jimmy in her room. Her mother had already left, and she'd talked to her father about it. He totally agreed about the idea of her going to dinner with Jimmy. She was on the phone with Libby, talking excitedly at the moment.

"Girl, don't worry. I know Jimmy, anywhere he takes you'll be so nice and romantic you'll be speechless—for a first." Libby said confidently over the phone. Cindy looked out her window eagerly.

"I'm sure you're right, Libby." She said. "It just feels so odd for it to be Jimmy. I never expected—"

"Oh please, everybody knows you two liked each other when we were younger!" Libby cut in.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago…" Cindy was becoming more nervous by the minute and Libby could tell.

"So? Look at me and Sheen." Libby sighed quietly. "Don't worry about it, once you're with him, things'll just seem…natural." The doorbell rang. Cindy sat up straight.

"Thanks, Lib. He's here. Bye!" she hung up quickly as Libby laughed and said goodbye. Cindy heard her father called, stood and smoothed out her dress as she got Jimmy's coat, and came down the stairs. Her dad was sitting in his armchair, the paper in his hand as he talked jovially with Jimmy. They both looked up when she came into the room. Her dad smiled.

"Well…" he said as Jimmy stood. "Don't you looked beautiful, Cynthia?" Cindy blushed.

"Absolutely perfect, actually." Jimmy said easily, enjoying the fact that her cheeks darkened more. She handed him his jacket, which he promptly put on over his white dress shirt, red vest, and slacks. She noticed he was wearing his biker boots; they'd just been shined. She smiled to him as Jimmy offered her his arm. Jimmy turned to her father. "When would you like her home, Mr. Vortex?" Jimmy asked respectfully. Mr. Vortex raised his eyebrows as he folded up the paper.

"Oh, very nice. Definite upgrade from Mr. Dean." He looked to his daughter before turning back to Jimmy (who had a slight rose tinge to his cheeks at that last remark) and spoke kindly. "I think midnight would be a nice return time."

"But Mother will be back." Cindy said, looking confused. Her father smiled.

"You have a good time, sweetie, I'll worry about your mother." Jimmy smiled and nodded.

"Yes, sir. I promise I'll get her home in time—early even." Jimmy began walking Cindy to the door.

"Good lad." Mr. Vortex nodded and returned to his paper. Cindy gave Jimmy a wary smile as he opened the door for her, but she gasped when she saw the car parked in her drive. Jimmy smirked at her reaction and let her go as he closed the door behind them.

"Oh, Jimmy!" she put her hand over he mouth slightly, letting it come to rest on her chest. Before her sat a metallic midnight blue 2005 Mustang, with dark limo tint on the windows and the neutron symbol on the hood in a slightly lighter hue. She turned to Jimmy as he came to stand before her.

"When I redesigned the hover car, I decided to try something with a little more style. I assure you, the only thing on it that I didn't make is the body." He put his hand in the small of her back and pushed her a little closer to the car, opening the door for her. Dark gray interior greeted her, with neon blue lit obviously custom-made console. Jimmy came around to the other side and let himself in. He flipped a few switches, pressed a button or two and finally turned the key. Cindy heard what sounded like a jet engine warming up and felt a slight shudder as the rockets came online. What had appeared to be wheels before now turned over to let the strong fans that were inside the wheels face downward. Soon Cindy was looking out the windshield as her house slowly moved out of her line or vision and below them. Once they were in the air, the engine quieted peacefully, and the ride was extremely smooth. Jimmy smiled to her as he pressed another button. A small computer screen came out of the dash before him with a woman's face on it Cindy had never seen before.

"Yes, Jimmy?" it said emotionlessly.

"Take over control, VOX, to the coordinates I programmed in earlier."

"Of course, Jimmy." Cindy watched in amazement as he let go of the steering wheel and it continued to steer them. He pressed another button and suddenly Jimmy and Cindy's seats pushed away from the dash into where the back seat would have been. The two seats came together with nothing parting them and Jimmy turned on some light jazz music as he looked down at her from under the dim dome lights.

"Jimmy, this is amazing."

"Thanks, but I really prefer my bike." He put an arm around the top of the seat behind her. Cindy looked down at her hands in her lap, feeling a little hesitant. She looked back up to Jimmy and sighed.

"Why did you leave the lunch table today?" she asked quietly. Jimmy looked away from her for a moment. Cindy knew the answer, but she wanted to hear him say it. When he didn't answer she reached over and put her hand on his knee. "Please, I was worried." Jimmy looked at her then, melting inside despite his normally cool exterior. He put a hand over the one Cindy had on his leg as he began to speak.

"Because…I don't want to be friends with you." He said quietly, kissing her hand as he looked up at her. "I want to be more." Cindy blushed; she hadn't expected Jimmy to put it that way. Hadn't expected the moment to be so perfect, with her view of the stars behind him out the window and the gentle saxophone playing lightly in the background. She really hadn't expected a lot of things. Jimmy moved a little closer to her, carefully slipping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her forehead. Cindy looked up at him, making the mistake of looking in his eyes. She could have fainted, instead she just smiled. Her heart was pounding but Libby had been right, this didn't have that odd feel like when she was with Nick. This felt right. She leaned into Jimmy more, kissing his neck tenderly. He laughed a little as the sensation and let his arm slide down around her waist.

"I've got a confession to make…" Cindy began, looking down once more. Jimmy hugged her closer and waited. "I followed you after lunch." Jimmy froze and Cindy looked up at him.

"Then why…?" he started but Cindy interrupted him.

"I wanted you to say it to me." She smiled a little. "Kinda silly, huh?" Jimmy had to laugh a little.

"No, not really." He pulled her to him, loving the feel of her bare back under his hand. He looked down at her as she looked up at him and Jimmy cupped her chin in his hand. Cindy felt her heart pounding, she knew what he was going to do, anticipated it even. Jimmy lips pressed against hers gently and he entwined his fingers with hers as he held her closer to him. He felt the tip of Cindy's tongue touch his lip, asking entrance and he complied, moving both his hands to wrap tightly around her waist. Cindy loved the taste of him, mint with just a little bit of caffeine, and ran her hands through his hair. They parted when they felt the car begin to land. Cindy licked her lips as the car touched ground and automatically began straightening Jimmy's coat. He smirked and took her hands in his, giving her a quick kiss. He helped her out of the car, pressing a button on a remote as the door automatically closed. Cindy watched as the car lifted itself high in the air and headed off.

"Where's it going?" she asked. Jimmy smiled and offered her his arm as he turned her to the entrance of the fancy club.

"To a safe place not too far from here. It'll come back when I tell it, don't worry." He muttered a password at the door and Cindy gave him an odd look. "It's sort of an elite club." She nodded a little as he led her into a beautifully decorated front hall. With stainless steel walls, white carpet and mirrored ceilings it was ultra-modern and classy. The headwaiter greeted them cordially. A young man, his hair parted impeccably and wearing a long sleeved, long legged, high collared one piece white suit with black gloves and shoes, he looked like he was in college.

"Good evening Mr. Neutron, will it be the usual this evening?" he asked formally. Cindy clung to Jimmy's arm a little tighter as Jimmy smiled and gave a little bow of the head to the man.

"No thank you tonight is a special. I'm meeting with some friends and have a date."

"Ah, yes, of course sir. Right this way." The waiter pushed a button on the podium before him and the wall opened up behind him. Cindy gasped but followed Jimmy as the waiter led them into a large, multileveled room. Glass and steel tables of various sizes were everywhere and when Cindy got close enough to them she noticed they had green circuit board fiber optics in the glass. The carpet went halfway up the walls and was a green so dark it was almost black. The rest of the walls were stainless steel and the bar she could see at the very back had a steel bottom and glass top with neon green trim around the edges. The waiter led them to a table at the back where two other teen's Jimmy's age and their female counterparts sat. The boys looked like twins, each was dressed differently though. They had slightly tanned skin, unusual honey coloured eyes, and light brown hair that ended at their chin and hung around their faces identically in soft straight locks. One smiled a debonair predators grin as he sipped some drink from a champagne glass. He was dressed in an old fashioned black tailed suit with blood red button up and silver embroidered black vest. He reminded Cindy vaguely of a vampire. Ironically enough, his brother was wearing a suit exactly like his brothers' except it was white with powder blue button up and gold embroidered white vest. He smiled pleasantly at her, making his identical features look cherubic. Their dates were dressed to match them and sat next to each other between them. A pale girl with black hair that was up in a fancy bun was dress in an off the shoulder, black renaissance-style dress with deep red gloves. The strawberry-blonde sitting beside her was wearing a pastel blue billowy evening gown that was quite modest in design. The twins looked up at Jimmy, their gazes flickering to Cindy approvingly.

"James, how nice of you to join us." The dark one spoke up in a velvety voice that sent shivers down Cindy's spine.

"Yes, we were beginning to wonder where you were, but now it's easy to see why you took your time." The light one said in a smooth warm tone. Jimmy pulled out Cindy's chair for her and she sat down politely. Jimmy stood behind her for a moment, keeping a hand on her shoulder.

"Allow me to introduce Cynthia Vortex. Cynthia, these two at Raphael and Nathaniel Cernunnos." The twins nodded to her. The dark one smiled, motioning to himself.

"I'm Raphael." He said, looking to his brother.

"And I'm Nathaniel." Cindy smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said quietly. Jimmy sat down next to her and considered his friends.

"But who are your lovely companions?" he asked, and Cindy felt the flame of jealousy rise at the word 'lovely'. She ignored it for the moment as Raphael spoke up, putting an arm around his date.

"This is Luna." He said proudly. His brother took up, equally putting an arm around his date for the moment.

"And this is Aurora." He said, looking at her with love in his eyes. For a while they talked about various things. Cindy found out this was a little known and very elite club for young geniuses. She also found out Raphael and Nathaniel were already in college, very wealthy, and—to her surprise—that they planned to go into business with Jimmy someday. The twin's dates mostly stayed quiet, speaking only when spoken to and making quick answers. Cindy, however, was very interested in the talk and slid into the conversation whenever she had a fact to share. The twins were seemingly impressed by her knowledge and Jimmy looked proud of her. A slower song started up and Raphael turned to his date.

"Would you like to dance, love?" he asked huskily. The darkly dressed girl nodded and stood, her dress flowing around her beautifully like a bell. Nathaniel and his date were also on the large dance floor in the lower level. Jimmy turned to Cindy, offering her his hand. Soon she found herself in a waltz with Jimmy.

"Any thoughts?" he asked as they dance.

"I like your friends, Jimmy, they're interesting." She smiled, and Jimmy gave a quiet laugh.

"Remember, I'm 'James' here…Cynthia." He whispered her name in her ear and she shivered but recovered quickly.

"Why the formality?" she asked, genuinely curious. Jimmy sort of shrugged.

"Because we all believe in a system, rule and regulations, you know? We're all devote believes in science. It's sort of like a respect thing." He spun her out and easily brought her back in. Cindy got quiet as she and Jimmy began to get more into the dance as it smoothly moved into a tango. Cindy noticed Raphael and Nathaniel standing casually at the bar, drinks in their hands as they watched she and Jimmy dance. Jimmy lead her into a trademark tango walk across the floor and she matched his steps perfectly, flowing like water with the music and synchronizing every move with him almost as if they shared thoughts. Jimmy took her into a dip, cradling her back and smiling when she wrapped her leg around him. The song ended on that note, Cindy and Jimmy coming out of the dip to be welcomed by applause. They smiled and took the kudos cordially before returning to the table. The twins lifted their glasses to them as they returned, their dates merely glared at Cindy.

"You dance divinely, Miss Cynthia." Nathaniel spoke calmly as he took a sip. She smiled as Raphael also took a sip from his drink, mirroring his brother.

"Yes, she is a dancing devil, isn't she? Can you handle such a fire, James?" he asked. Jimmy put his hand protectively in the small of her back and Cindy sensed a sort of tension between the two.

"She's my date, isn't she?" he asked, his tone a mockery of kindness. Cindy stepped closer to him, placing her arms around him loosely. Jimmy glanced at her as Raphael chuckled lightly.

"Yes, but only for the moment." His velvet voice feeling like a knife against her skin. She put on hand on Jimmy's shoulder, leaning up to whisper in his ear.

"Jimmy, I want to leave." He turned to her instantly, putting his arms around her.

"Of course, Cindy." He turned a glare at Raphael, "I just had the thought myself." Raphael laughed a little and let his arm wrap around his date loosely. Jimmy gave them a slight, very slight, bow before leading Cindy out of the club. She shivered in his grip and Jimmy nuzzled her neck comfortingly as he pressed the button on his remote to call his car.

"I don't mind Nathaniel but that Raphael is…" she shivered again. Jimmy kissed her cheek as the car landed near them.

"Yeah…I know. He can be a real problem." Jimmy headed for the car; reaching to open the door when suddenly he felt Cindy pulled from him. He turned to face her and found her in the grip of Raphael, a shining silver knife blade pressed against her stomach, currently it wasn't enough to even cut her dress but he could see the fright in her eyes as Raphael held her even closer to him the Jimmy had. Raphael seemed perfectly calm during the whole process, as if he knew he was perfectly in control. Jimmy went to reach for her but was stopped when Nathaniel came from behind him, also pressing a knife to his stomach. Jimmy stiffened, anger radiating from him. Quickly, and without them seeing, he pressed a distress signal on his watch that would call Goddard to him.

"Leaving so soon, James?" Raphael spoke quietly, he looked at the blonde in his arms fondly, moving the knife up to gently trace her jaw with the flat of the blade. Cindy whimpered and Jimmy glared.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked in a growl. Nathaniel and Raphael laughed identically.

"My brother and I have had a little discussion." Nathaniel said at his ear.

"Yes, as good an idea it would be for us to go into business with you we want something else." Raphael picked up. Jimmy closed his eyes as he felt a wave of anger rolled over him. Their matching voices soon became one person as he bowed his head and balled his hands into fists.

"You're girlfriend to be exact. She a real beauty, James, how did she ever fall for you?" The twins laughed again, a cruel sound that was frighteningly melodious. Jimmy looked back up at her, sadness in his eyes as much a fear was in hers. He fought against Nathaniel, heedless of the bite of the blade. Only Raphael moving his blade against her throat stopped him. "I don't think so, rocket-boy."

"Let her go." Jimmy snarled. Laughter again. Jimmy looked directly at Cindy as he spoke this next line. "Don't be afraid, Cindy, I'll save you." Raphael's blade moved from her throat, being replaced by his lips. He looked directly at Jimmy as he began to gently nip at her neck, letting his knife trail softly over her chest and stomach. Jimmy let out an animal-like growl and tried to lunge at him but was stopped when Nathaniel grabbed his arms. Raphael put Cindy in the car, following her in. Nathaniel shoved Jimmy down harshly against the concrete and got in as well. Jimmy pounded his fists against the glass as it soared away. He cried out her name into the night, mentally cursing Goddard for not getting back in time and his own inability to stop them.

Holding Out For a Hero

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night_

_And he's gotta be brave_

_And he's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight…_

Cindy sat between the twins. Nathaniel sat on her right and Raphael on her left. She looked hesitantly between the two as the car took them to the coordinates that Raphael had put in the computer. Nathaniel smiled to her, the same warm smile he'd used before, as he folded his gold knife back and put it in his pocket.

"Now, don't worry, love, we wouldn't have cut you." He said kindly. She gave him an odd look. Raphael slid his arm around her shoulders and she tried to jerk away from him but he held her in place.

"Yes. We'd never mar such beauty." He traced a finger down her chin as she felt Nathaniel wrapping his arms around her waist. She gave a little whine in her throat as she felt both boys begin kissing her neck, one on each side as they simultaneously held her. She closed her eyes, feeling like a mouse in a snake pit. She didn't need to see them to know who was who. Raphael was biting her neck and harshly groping her while Nathaniel was gently kissing her and softly sliding his hands over her. She squirmed in their grip, trying to find a way away from them despite the fact that she knew it was impossible. Her movements seemed to only entice them more as their actions got more heated.

Jimmy was pacing the sidewalk when Goddard arrived, sitting calmly on Jimmy's bike. Jimmy didn't bother to put on his helmet as he mounted the bike. He was about to lift off when he heard two female voices call out his name. He turned quickly to see the twin's dates running up to him.

"Wait! We know where they're going!" They seemed anxious. Jimmy shook his head with a scoff.

"No way, I don't trust you. Besides I'll just have Goddard lock onto the coordinates of my hover car." Jimmy looked at Goddard as he said that and the dog nodded. Jimmy mounted the bike and started it, his engines roaring to life. "Hurry, boy, we've got to save Cindy!" The girls screamed and moved back as a burst of flame comes out of his tailpipes and he disappeared into the night sky.

Raphael and Nathaniel both had a hand on each of her legs, Raphael's was under her dress since the slit was on his side. Their lips had moved to her jaw by now and they were edging closer to her lips. If they were mirroring each other on purpose or not she didn't know but the slowly upward movement of their hands was beginning to make her very nervous and very uncomfortable. Nathaniel reached her lips first and Raphael seemed to take the defeat in stride, moving back down to her neck, kissing this time. Nathaniel's hands moved to wrap around her waist, gripping her gently. Raphael chuckled low in his throat as he moved down to her chest, nipping gently, and let his hand slip up quickly to her inner thigh. She whined like a frightened puppy and Nathaniel stopped kissing her.

"C'mon, angel, I promise if you just relax you'll love it." He said softly to her. She just looked at him with wide frightened eyes, silently pleading.

"You'll never want anyone after us." Raphael said confidently even as his hand moved ever closer. Nathaniel began kissing her again, forcing his tongue in her mouth this time as she felt Raphael begin to gently run his fingers up and down her inner thigh.

Goddard barked at Jimmy, and he sped up with a rev of the engine. He could just see the red taillights of the hover car. He nodded to Goddard and watched grimly as the dog veered off to cover the passenger side while Jimmy went to the driver's. With a remote he made the car stop in midair, hovering motionless high above the ground.

Nathaniel and Raphael pulled back from Cindy, much to her relief when she felt Raphael's hand leave her leg. The car had given a shudder, followed by another one. Raphael dove to the instrument panel, reading the endless screen of binary quickly. He muttered a curse and his brother soon joined him. Cindy felt tears streaming down her cheeks but she stayed quiet. Shivering slightly she turned to look out the window and saw, to her delight, the front of Jimmy's bike coming into view. She smiled a little as the car shuddered once more. So they weren't going to die. Raphael and Nathaniel were to enrapture with whatever the binary was saying to look out the windows, they were whispering to each other in some language she didn't know. She could see Jimmy now and suddenly the doors opened on both sides. Jimmy grabbed Raphael by the shirt front and jerked him out, Cindy screamed as he dropped him.

Jimmy let Raphael go as soon as he was fully out of the car, below him Goddard quickly caught Raphael then veered to the passenger side once more as Jimmy let his bike hover next to the car. Jimmy climbed into the car and shoved Nathaniel out before he could pull out a knife. Goddard caught him as well with a bark as he turned back around.

"Take 'em to the club, boy, then go on home." Jimmy called as he shut the passenger side door. He turned to Cindy then, after the drivers' side door was shut and all the doors were locked. She relaxed and smiled at him as he came to sit next to her. He looked her up and down, urgent as he let his hands rest on her shoulders. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" he asked. She shook her head with a trembling smile. He noticed the bite marks on her neck, the way her dress was shifted around and he could see more of her leg, and froze, gripping her shoulders just a little tighter. He spoke his next words slowly. "Did they…touch you?" he asked. She looked down, gathering her breath.

"They tried," she looked back up to him as he watched her carefully, his eyes never leaving hers. "But you came just in time." She smiled warmly, wiping her eyes and Jimmy pulled her to him.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, Cindy, I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you." She hugged him to her as the car gave a slight shudder once more.

"Oh, Jimmy, what's that?" she asked suddenly, clinging to him. He laughed softly.

"Don't worry, when I stopped the car via remote I set it to hover for ten minute then head back home. The same thing is set to my bike. VOX is driving, we'll be fine." Jimmy checked his watch as Cindy felt the car smoothly turn around and zoom quickly back to Retroville. "In fact, you'll be home with about twenty minutes to spare before curfew." She smiled and clung to him, resting her head on his chest as he held her. He petted her hair softly, listening as she quietly sung a slow song. The car started to lower itself, and when she sat up she could see her house sliding into view. She smiled at Jimmy as she sat up. He walked her up to the porch and she turned to him.

"Despite everything that happened tonight, Jimmy." She said quietly. "I'm glad I came." Jimmy grinned and pulled her to him, giving her a kiss.

"I want to always be the one there to save you, Cindy, if you'll only let me." He said quietly as he nuzzled her neck.

"You always have been." Cindy kissed him again, deeper this time as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She laced her fingers through his and took a step back, openly looking him up and down. "My hero." She said smoothly. Jimmy quirked an eyebrow with smirk.

"My pleasure." He said gruffly and they both laughed before finally saying goodnight.

Livin' La Vida Loca

_Upside inside out_

_She's livin' la vida loca_

_She'll push and pull you down_

_Livin' la vida loca_

_Her lips are devil red_

_And her skin's the colour of mocha_

_She will wear you out_

_Livin' la vida loca_

_She's livin' la vida loca…_

Jimmy's binary LED wristwatch glowed green in the dark dance club as he entered The Lair. Him and Cindy were taking a well-needed night off from college. He was supposed to meet her hear and as he walked into the dark club he heard a few girls cat-calling him. Dressed in slightly tight black leather pants—complete with shining silver studs, a tight black shirt with neon green circuit board detail and a leather armband with the neutron symbol on it in silver it was no wonder why he was so wanted. His hair, no longer long, hung down to his eyes in a more normal style that could easily be gelled into a profession manner—though it certainly wasn't now. The silver tag on his spiked dog collar clinked against the "property of" tag Cindy had given him as a joke. He spotted her across the way sitting at the bar, leisurely drinking something. Jimmy paused and took her in, drowning in her curves. She was wearing a black skirt that could have been mistaken for a fashion belt if she'd had jeans on, high-heeled knee high zip/buckle/lace up boots, and wore a black halter top that proudly stated across it in glowing green "geeKISSexy". Jimmy smiled and crossed the distance between them, lifting her drink and taking a sip as he slid up behind her. She turned to face him with a smile.

"Hello…" She purred as Jimmy sat her virgin strawberry daiquiri back down.

"Hello yourself, baby." He kissed her deeply and pulled her out onto the dance floor. Their bodies entwined as they let themselves get lost in the music, the moment, and the euphoria. Jimmy watch beeped when it hit midnight and Cindy grabbed his wrist, stopping him as she panted. Both of their bodies were slick with sweat as she pulled them to the exit.

"Why are we leaving?" Jimmy asked breathlessly as they entered the cool night air. Cindy rolled her eyes and turned to him, hands on hips.

"Why do you ask so many questions, Neutron?" she spat and Jimmy smirked. He grabbed her by the waist, turning her around and pounding her up against the wall.

"Why do you have to be such a tease, Vortex?" he growled. They kissed then, deeply and passionately. Jimmy gripped her so tight; she would swear she'd have bruises by tomorrow. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. A few people just coming in whistled at them and Jimmy heard a few guys yelling kudos at him. He didn't care and judging from the way Cindy was deepening their kiss, neither did she. When he pulled back he reached to press a button on his watch and within minutes his bike came hovering to the ground near them. Cindy and Jimmy mounted it quickly, zooming to his house in seconds. They were in, the door was locked and once more they were locked in a fiery embrace. Cindy shoved him down into the black and green sheets with a growl and Jimmy grinned. She leapt up on the bad like a cat, landing gracefully with one leg on either side of him.

"You know, Neutron," she purred and grin began to fade into a look of weakness as she laced her hands with his above his head. "I _really_ missed you." He gave a little laugh.

"I couldn't tell, Vortex. Wanna make it a little more obvious?" she smirked at the dare and quickly took his lips once more, releasing his hands and shifting her weight to rest on her elbows. Jimmy put his arms back around her, pulling her hips down against his. He flipped her over and pinned her to the bed, biting the spot on her neck once more. She squirmed beneath him, gripping him tightly. One hand of his lay gently on her hip with the other supported his weight. He pulled back and looked deep into her green eyes.

"I bet you can't surprise me." She said with a smirk. Jimmy growled.

"I'll take you up on _that_ offer."


End file.
